


Enough · 中

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn





	Enough · 中

你不再说话.  
看了看摆在餐桌同一边的两张椅子，怕等下要跟林在范坐一起，你悄悄的把一张椅子挪到了对面才坐下.  
怕影响到林在范开会，你小心翼翼的拿起叉子戳了一块苹果，又偷偷的看着林在范.  
有些冷冽的眼神，刚吹干的头发没有造型却还是很帅，简简单单穿着一件白T却也不失气场.  
林在范已经不是第一次觉得有目光聚集在自己身上了，抬起头的时候对上你的眼神，然后看你像受了惊的小猫一样急急忙忙低下头.  
没忍住的稍稍勾起了嘴角.

林在范边走过来边皱着眉揉着自己的肩膀.  
你看他难受的样子，又因为昨晚的事情而感到抱歉，等他坐下之后站起身来走到他身后帮他按摩肩膀放松.  
“昨晚…对不起”  
“对不起什么”  
林在范用叉子戳了一块你切好的肉，明知故问的说道.  
“所有事都…”  
“嗯”  
林在范抓着你的手把你拉到他大腿上坐着，看着他的脸你又不安了起来，捧着他的脸用拇指轻轻摩挲.  
“对不起...”  
“下次再这样我就不会轻易放过你了”  
你点了点头.

林在范和你，一个愿打，一个愿挨.

“张嘴”  
叉了一块肉递到你嘴边，你听话的凑过去准备张开嘴的时候他又把叉子拿开逗你玩.  
一来一回好几次林在范最后才满意的笑着把肉喂到你嘴里.  
林在范往后靠了靠，撩开搭在你背后的头发看了看你的伤口.  
“昨晚给你涂了点药今天应该好点了吧”  
“你轻点我就不会这样了...”  
你嘟着嘴嘟嘟囔囔的控诉着他.  
“自作自受还怪我”  
“等下有空的时候收拾几件衣服我晚上带你出去”  
“诶？”  
你有些吃惊的看着林在范.  
“下午我看点文件你可以出去逛逛”

本来已经在手机上找了好几家店想去逛逛的，没想到把你和林在范的衣服都收拾好之后，躺在床上看着林在范工作不知不觉就睡着了.  
林在范抬头休息的时候刚好看到你睡着了，他歪了歪头看你睡着的样子，小脸埋在被子里.  
把桌面上的东西整理了一下.  
林在范坐到床边掀开被子躺了进去.  
本来就睡眠就有点浅的你因为林在范的动静醒了过来，你半眯着眼睛看着林在范把手枕到你脖子下把你抱在怀里.  
“要走了吗”  
你抬起手来揉了揉眼睛，声音懒懒的听起来像是在撒娇.  
“再睡会吧”  
林在范拍了拍你的后背.  
莫名其妙有了一种你和林在范是情侣的感觉，你皱了皱眉头转了个身背对着他.

晚上的时候林在范开着车带你去了郊外的一个地方.  
不知道他带你来这里的目的，直到他叫你抬起头看天空.  
“啊好漂亮”  
你下车之后看着满天的星星，闭上眼睛笑着深呼吸了一口气.  
林在范从车里拿出一条毯子铺引擎盖上面，躺上去之后看着你拍了拍自己身边的位置.  
你跟着爬上去躺在了他旁边.  
“干嘛突然带我来这里”  
你开心的有些藏不住笑意，连语气里都满是欢喜.  
“之前听说这里很漂亮，刚好都来了就顺路过来看看”  
其实林在范是昨晚才婚礼上听到别人在讲，说这个地方夜晚星星很多，有车的话可议过来看看.  
看着昨晚你有些失控的情绪，林在范觉得带你过来可能会让你的心情变得好一点.  
两个人沉默了好一会.  
“既然还喜欢前男友的话为什么要分手”  
听见林在范的问题，你转过头去看他，又跟着转了个身趴着往他身边挪了挪.  
“不喜欢了，就是不甘心而已”  
“他那种渣男还能找到好女孩结婚”  
“我嘛…”  
你说到一半就停了下来.  
林在范枕着手臂转过头去看你.  
“怎么不说了”  
“没什么好说的”  
你把趴着把脸埋进了手臂里.  
“昨晚大家不都抢着想跟你讲话嘛”  
你怕林在范追问下去，偷偷的换了个话题.  
“不是想让我跟他们合作就是想往我身边塞女人”  
“哈我昨天打算去补妆的时候还听见她们讨论我到底用了什么手段爬上你的床的”  
你自嘲的笑了笑，林在范看见你的眼神慢慢变的黯淡落寞.  
心有点动摇了.  
林在范转了个身用手撑着头看你，没忍住的抬起手来摸了摸你的脸.  
你看着林在范的眼睛，不知不觉的被他吸引住，月光映照在他脸上，高挺的鼻梁，你就快要移不开目光了.  
四目相对，你和他之间的氛围开始有点变化.  
像是纯情少男少女的感觉让你和林在范都觉得有些别扭又有点新鲜.  
你低下头避开他的眼神.  
“有点冷了我们走吧”  
你猛的一下转身下了车，跟林在范隔了一段距离.  
“嗯”

林在范在附近的小旅馆订了个房间，虽然小可是却能从装修上看见旅馆主人的用心，舒服干净又漂亮.  
你洗完澡穿着浴衣舒舒服服的坐在落地窗前，看着院子里的景色.  
“感觉心情都好了很多”  
你听见浴室门被打开的声音，笑着转过头去看洗完澡走出来的林在范，  
林在范坐在你身边之后看你挪到他身后帮他擦头发，然后在他没注意的时候你凑过去揽着他的脖子在他脸上亲了一口.  
“谢谢林总”  
“怎么突然这样叫我”  
“别人...不也都这样叫嘛...”  
说到底还是被昨晚的话影响了，怕自己陷得太深，宁愿提早拉开距离.  
“不准这样叫”  
林在范说完这句话之后没有下一步动作，摆明了是要等你主动.  
你重新凑前抱着他把下巴抵在他肩膀上.  
“谢谢在范”  
“嗯”

你嘟了嘟嘴看林在范拿了本书之后钻到床铺里躺着看.  
把毛巾放回到浴室里出来看着榻榻米上的两个床铺你才反应过来林在范只订了一间房.  
看林在范在看书，你尽量小心的躺到空着的床铺上，结果刚躺下就被林在范牵住手.  
“过来一点”  
你往他身边蹭了蹭.  
“再过来一点”  
你又蹭了蹭，挽着他的手臂被他牵着手的躺在他身边.  
主动自觉的想要去把浴衣的带子扯掉.  
“干嘛”  
林在范微微皱着眉头看你.  
“你…不是…想…”  
发觉自己会错意的你脸颊慢慢变红，急急忙忙的把松开的带子重新系好.  
林在范把书放下转过头来看着你.  
“所以你就觉得我只是想利用你解决生理需求是不是”  
林在范突然而来的问题让你一下子哽住.  
他最近的反常让你弄不清楚他的想法，也不知道怎么回答才不会让他生气.  
“难道…不是…不是吗”  
你看林在范看着你但是又不说话，心里瞬间就有点慌了.  
“做也没有关系的…”  
你拉了拉他牵住你的手.  
林在范没有放开你的手，可是却把头转回去重新把书拿起来看.  
你以为他生气了，又不敢把手抽出来又不敢挪到别的地方去，只能乖乖躺在他身边刷手机.  
林在范看着看着书突然觉得身旁过于安静.  
转过头才发现你挽着他牵着手缩着身体睡着了，另外一只手里还握着手机.  
林在范把书放下，又怕吵醒你的小心翼翼的把你手里的手机拿走.  
拉过被子帮你盖好.  
然后在你嘴唇上轻轻落下一个吻.  
把刚才在外面看星星没吻到的那个吻补回来.

你又有点懵住了.  
林在范现在不仅又跟你睡过夜，而且居然还只是纯睡觉.

林在范跟你回到市区之后说他有工作要做，你趁着这个时候把想要去逛的店都逛了一遍.  
回酒店已经有点晚了，刚进门就被林在范推进浴室让你快点洗澡.  
“这是什么”  
你刚洗完澡出来就看见林在范把一个纸盒子放到你面前.  
“随手买的”  
你蹲在地上打开盒子发现里面是一双好看的鞋子.  
你突然想起什么，笑着从包包里拿书一个小束口袋放到林在范手上.  
“什么”  
“今天路过一家做祈福许愿手绳的店我就编了一条”  
你看了看林在范送给你的鞋子，又想了想自己编的手绳，有些不好意思的拿出来给林在范看.  
“不过也不是什么好东西...还是算了吧”  
你刚想收回去就看见林在范把手掌往你面前一摊.  
“不是我的吗”  
你看着林在范把手绳带到手腕上，忍不住挑起了嘴角.

就算只是随手带一下，你也满足了.

从北海道回来第二天你就忍不住的穿着林在范送给你的鞋子去上班.  
结果新鞋子磨脚，你疼了一整天最后还是没忍住打算下班之后在门口打车回家.  
林在范看好你下班的时间，提前十分钟就把车停在你公司楼下打算接你下班，刚想打电话叫你过来却看见有个男人开着车停到了你的面前.  
“我看你鞋子今天磨脚磨了一天我送你回去吧”  
你看着男同事把车停到你面前，怕麻烦到他便摆了摆手.  
“不用麻烦了”  
林在范看你笑的乖巧的样子看着那个男人，直接拿起电话给你打了过去.  
“怎么啦”  
你看见屏幕上的来电显示，看着男同事抱歉的笑了笑示意要接一下电话.  
“下班了吗”  
“下啦”  
“二十分钟内到我这里”  
你有些为难的皱起眉头.  
“我的脚…”  
想跟他解释情况，可是话还没讲完电话就被挂断了.  
无可奈何的只能麻烦男同事把你送到林在范家.  
林在范站在阳台上看你从男同事的车里下来，心里一把火扯了起来.  
还说许愿手绳呢.  
许了愿怎么不实现反而事与愿违.  
林在范看了看手腕上的手绳，自嘲的笑了笑之后把手绳扯下来扔进垃圾桶里.  
你看林在范叫你叫的那么急，用备用钥匙开了门之后连鞋子也没来得及换就走进来找他.  
“怎么了“  
因为太过心急你还微微喘着气，现在冷静下来一点了才感觉到后脚跟痛的不行.  
林在范双手插着裤带看了看你脚上的鞋子.  
“脱掉”  
你不懂林在范想干什么可是还是照他说的把鞋子脱了下来，结果下一秒就看他把鞋子扔进了垃圾桶里.  
“林在范你干嘛！”  
你想走过去把鞋子捡回来，却被他拉着手腕拽回原地.  
“是不是我最近对你好一点你就忘记自己的本分了？”  
“你在讲什么？”  
林在范说的话让你觉得云里雾里的.  
“穿着我送的鞋子找别的男人上别的男人的车是吗”  
你想了想才突然反应过来他在讲你搭顺风车的事情.  
“不是这样的…因为新鞋子…”  
“不用说了”  
不知道他又干嘛突然这样，你有点委屈的嘟着嘴走到垃圾桶旁边，却看到了在垃圾桶里的那条手绳.  
一下子就呆住了.  
你忍不住的鼻尖一酸，眼眶一下子就红了.  
你不妄想他能一直戴着，可是也没有想过会被他扔掉.  
你觉得自己太可笑了.  
“的确是不用说了”  
你低着头转过身来.  
一下子变得冷漠的语气让林在范转过头去看你.  
“所以现在你想怎样”  
心意似乎一下子变得很明了.  
“你什么态度“  
没有见过你这副样子的林在范有点不满意的皱起了眉头.  
“你以为我缺你这一个吗我…”  
“那你找别人吧”  
你打断了林在范的话.  
“你找吧”  
“我先走了”


End file.
